New Kids, New School but I've Always Got You
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: The Swarek family is new to Toronto and 15 Division.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I feel it necessary to say that unlike some I have absolutely NO issue with Marlo. I don't care that she's with Sam although I DO want McSwarek back together. Sam AND Andy are both at fault for their relationship and I feel like they will at least START to work it out before the season is over. So with that being said, yes Marlo is not portrayed in a good light here but please keep any comments polite. **_

Seven years and three kids later Sam still finds it funny when Andy is running around like crazy in the morning. They have a pretty good system most days; one of them wakes and dresses the kids while the other makes breakfast. They just moved to Toronto a week ago and are a little thrown off their rhythm.

Sam had to go back upstairs to get a change of clothes for their littlest one Olivia. When he descends the stairs Andy is flying past him. "Where you going?"

She huffs and throws her hands up like it should be obvious. "Upstairs to change!"

He sighs. "Sweetheart, you look great. We don't have time for this. "

She scowls and pushes past him. "Then tell your son _not _to throw food!"

He yells after her. "Which one?" He cringes at the words coming out of her mouth and is glad the kids can't hear. He walks into the dining room and immediately sees the culprit, their oldest Jack who is 5. At least he looks sorry as Sam ruffles his hair before he cleans up the mess. "Buddy, you _know_ how mommy is in the morning."

Jack looks up with his big brown eyes and smiles. "She's a planner."

Sam's always amazed at how much a five year old understands. He chuckles. "Yeah buddy, she is."

Andy flies back in. "I CAN hear you."

Jack gives her his daddy's dimples. "I'm sorry mommy. I love you."

He already had her with the dimples. She kissed the top of his head. "It's ok and I love you too."

Sam smiles at his family. "Are we ready?"

Their middle child Noah, who's 3, jumps up. "I ready!"

Olivia who is 14 months reached up for Sam. "Daddy!"

Sam picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful!" She giggled when he tickled her. "You ready for daycare?"

Surprisingly all of the kids cheered. It would be a few more months before Jack started Kindergarten so he had to go to daycare until then. The boys had their own backpacks so Sam passed Olivia to Andy so he could carry all the other bags. Every morning they left, they looked like they were taking a trip.

They loaded up and dropped the kids off then Sam stopped for coffee. He held Andy's hand as they continued on. "You nervous?"

She squeezed his hand. "New school, new kids." Sam chuckled, smiling she said. "No because you're going to be there."

He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "We're going to be great. This was a good move."

She nodded. "I know. I just...I miss St. Catharines."

He did a little too. "Me too."

They pulled into the lot and looked around. It was much busier than they were used to. Sam climbed out, walked around to her side, helped her out then grabbed their bags. People spoke as they walked in. Their first stop was the Staff Sergeant's office.

Sam knocked and Frank immediately waved them in, rising as they entered. "Sam! Andy!" They nodded. "Good to see you again." He waved to the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat." They both thanked him and sat down. "How's everything? Settled ok?"

They both nodded and Sam spoke. "We're adjusting. Thanks for the week to get settled in. With three kids I don't think we could've managed with work too."

He waved them off with a smile. "I've got two little girls so believe me I know. My wife works here too; you'll meet her at Parade. We're just one big family here. I hope you guys are happy and if you have any problems just let me know." He stood up and held out his hand, they shook and left.

Andy just had to drop her bag but Sam actually had to change. They kissed and parted. Sam found his locker and started getting ready.

The guy next to him smiled and said. "You must be Sam?"

He nodded and shook hands. "Yep, Sam Swarek."

The guy went back to buttoning his shirt. "I'm Oliver Shaw." He hitched his thumb behind him to a guy in a suit. "That's Jerry Barber. He's a detective."

Sam shook hands with Jerry and laughed. "The suit kind of gave it away. Nice to meet you guys."

Andy stuffed her bag in her locker after putting up a picture of her with Sam and the kids. The woman next to her spoke. "Adorable family!"

Andy turned and smiled. "Thank you." She held out her hand. "Andy McNally -Swarek."

The woman smiled and shook her hand. "Noelle Williams Best. Welcome to the family."

Andy beamed. "The boss's wife? Nice." Noelle smiled and shrugged. "Thank you. We're really looking forward to working here."

Noelle nodded towards the door. "Let's go make sure that husband of yours is staying out of trouble and I'll show you guys around."

When they walked out Sam was coming out of the men's locker room with two guys. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey gorgeous!"

Oliver and Jerry stopped and groaned a little, not knowing their connection. "Oh! Boy!"

Andy shook her head. "My husband the smooth talker."

He flashed his dimples. "That's why you married me."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Don't fool yourself babe, I married you for your body."

Oliver and Jerry stared speechless, Noelle nodded. "You two will fit in perfectly. Come on."

Sam introduced Andy as they walked to Parade. They stood in back with the other detectives and senior officers. The room got quiet when Frank walked in. "Good morning coppers!" Mumbles around the room. Frank smiled. "Good morning coppers!" They finally gave him the response he was looking for. "Good! First off, let's welcome two new members to the 15 family." He motions towards the back. "Sergeant Sam Swarek and Detective Andy McNally Swarek, they come to us from St. Catharines along with their three children; Jackson, Noah, and Olivia." Everyone clapped and Sam and Andy waved.

Andy was partnered with Noelle for a few hours a day for a week so she could ride around and learn the streets and Sam was with Oliver. Things were going great and Sam was getting used to how busy it was. Andy worked with Jerry frequently and they became pretty good friends. They were three weeks in when a new round of rookies and a new T.O. started days.

Sam was standing in back with Ollie like always when they all came in. Andy and Jerry had been called to a crime scene first thing so they weren't there. He noticed a short brunette walk in from the front and talk to a few people before making her way to the back. He was fairly certain he also heard Oliver groan.

He could see her body language change the second she caught sight of him; she stood up straighter and her hips swayed a little more. "Hey! You must be the new guy I heard about?" She stuck out her hand and he shook it. "I'm Marlo Cruz."

Inside Sam groaned but he smiled and shook her hand. "Sam Swarek, nice to meet you."

She looked over at Oliver. "Shaw!"

He nodded. "Cruz. See you're back on days."

She smiled big and nodded. "Best asked me to help with the new round of rookies."

He couldn't think of anything else to say so he just nodded. She took a spot very close to Sam as Frank walked in. "Good morning coppers!" He got an enthusiastic greeting. "About time. This morning we have a new round of rookies." He nodded for them to stand. "Traci Nash, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz, and Gail Peck. We also have a T.O. rejoining days, Marlo Cruz." She was a little too enthusiastic as she waved. He gave out assignments and Sam got Traci Nash.

He followed Oliver out to the coffee station. "This should be fun. I haven't been a T.O. before."

Cruz slid in between them, too close to Sam. "You'll do fine Sammy. If you have _any_ questions, I'd be happy to answer them at the Penny tonight."

He just stared at her, too shocked to speak. I mean, he _was_ wearing a wedding ring for crying out loud. Oliver just grabbed their coffees and pushed him towards the exit. "She is a piece of work."

Sam chuckled and took his cup. "Sorry man and thanks. I was afraid she was going to devour me right there."

Oliver busted out laughing and clapped him on the back. "Just glad the missus wasn't here."

Sam flinched. "Geez! Let's avoid telling her if it's possible. She doesn't handle that stuff very well."

Oliver nodded because he understood, Zoe was the same way. "No problem brother."

Sam had an interesting first day with his rookie. She was much more street wise than he expected and she was quick on her feet. Her phone rang a few times and she looked sheepish. He finally said. "Nash, I've got kids too. As long as you don't lose focus I'm fine with you taking calls from him or her."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir. His name is Leo and if you don't mind, please don't tell anyone. No one knows about him right now."

That surprised him a bit. "Why not?"

She sighed and shrugged. "It's not...It's hard enough for women in this job but when you're a single mom it's even harder."

He chuckled, imaging someone telling Andy she couldn't do the job. "I'd dare someone to tell my wife she couldn't do it. So umm...how old is he?"

He noticed the ridiculous smile that she got when talking about him. "He's five. You said you have kids?'

He nodded and smiled as he pulled out his phone. "Jack 5, Noah 3, and Olivia 14 months."

She noticed there was a woman in the picture. "That's your wife?" He nodded. "What does she do?"

He slid his phone back in his pocket remembering she wasn't at Parade this morning. "She's a detective in the division. She was out on a call this morning. I'll introduce you later."

Traci found it odd that _he_ wasn't the detective. "If you don't mind me asking sir, why aren't you a detective?"

He was kind of used to the question. "Andy, my wife, she's better at that stuff than me. I like being on the streets. She's better at sifting through things and finding the facts."

That was good enough for her. Sam called Andy around lunch time to see if she was free. "Sorry babe, Barber and I are knee deep in this Homicide from this morning."

He chuckled at her excitement. "I think you love your job a little _too _much sweetheart. You need a break so tell Barber to get his pretty boy ass in the car because you're coming to Landmark. I wanna see my wife for lunch."

Andy busted out in giggles as she relayed the message to Jerry. He smirked and shook his head. "Tell Sammy we'll be there in twenty."

It was more like twenty five minutes later, Sam stood up as Andy and Jerry walked into the diner. Sam smiled. "Hey gorgeous! And if you're wondering Barber, I was talking to my wife."

Andy and Traci busted out laughing as Jerry scowled. "You're a damn comedian Swarek." He nudged Andy. "How the hell do you live with him?"

She kissed Sam before saying. "He's an acquired taste." She held her hand out to Traci. "I'm Andy and this is my partner Jerry Barber."

Traci smiled and shook their hands. "Traci Nash, nice to meet you."

Jerry stared as he shook her hand. Andy nudged Jerry. "It's not nice to stare Barber."

He huffed and looked at her. "The Swarek family is just _full_ of funny people."

They were sitting now, Andy nodded. "Just wait til you meet Jack. He has a fondness for joke books like his father."

Sam scowled and shook his head. "I was _nine!"_

Andy batted her lashes at him. "Love you!" He hmmphed and she turned to Traci. "What about you Traci? Husband? Kids?"

Her smiled faltered a little. "Umm. I...umm...I'm a single mom. I have a five year old son named Leo."

Andy bounced a little. "We have a five year old too. Maybe the boys could play some time?"

Traci's face lit up. "Yeah. That...that would be great."

Sam was surprised that Traci had mentioned Leo in front of Jerry. "So Barber, how is it working with my beautiful wife?"

Jerry shook head. "I'd swear you two were newlyweds."

Sam looked at him funny. "Why is that brother?"

He shrugged, looking a little serious before he smiled. "I don't know, I guess I just didn't get so lucky in the marriage department. You guys are great though. Makes me think there's hope after all."

Things had gotten too serious so Sam felt it necessary to lighten the mood. He held up his hand. "Miss?" He called to their server.

She walked over smiling. "What can I do for you officer?"

Sam winked at Andy and she groaned. "I think there's something wrong with my BLT."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

He bit the inside of his cheek as he said. "I don't know but I think you better call a Hambulance."

The woman rolled her eyes and walked away as their table busted out laughing.

Jerry shook his head. "Jesus Swarek!"

Sam flashed his dimples. "You're welcome and feel free to use it any time. It's a hit with the ladies."

Jerry scoffed. "I bet!'

Sam nodded towards Andy. "How do you think I got her?"

Andy laughed. "Babe, it was definitely NOT you're jokes. I told you already, I married you for your body." He winked. "And the dimples."

Lunch went by too quickly. Sam and Traci were back in the car before she said. "Your wife is pretty amazing."

He got this goofy grin and nodded. "Yeah. She really is. Who knows where I'd be without her. She was serious about the kids playing together you know?"

Traci had wondered but wasn't going to bring it up. "I would love that.'

He smiled over at her. "Great. We'll set something up then."

Shift finally ended and they went back to the barn. Andy had text Sam to let him know she was wrapping up and she'd be ready soon. He was standing outside the locker rooms when she came down from her office. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey handsome! You busy tonight? "

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I got a thing for brunettes so I could make time for you."

They kissed again. "Let me grab my bag and I'm all yours."

They were interrupted by gagging noises and turned to find Jerry and Oliver. "Get a room"

Sam waggled his eyebrows and turned her towards the locker rooms. "We intend to."

Andy laughed as she walked in, she could hear the guys giving him hell. When she walked in she saw Noelle changing. "Hey! How was your day?"

Noelle flashed her own dimples. "It was great. Now I just have to figure out how to drag Frank out of here early."

Andy laughed as she opened her locker. "Good luck with that!'

A woman Andy had never seen before walked up and opened the locker next to her. "You know who I'd like to drag out of here early?"

Noelle rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid to ask Cruz."

A devilish grin came from the little woman. "The new Sergeant, he is damn fine. I bet he would be amazing in..."

Noelle yelled, absolutely shocked by her words. "Cruz! He's married."

Cruz smiled and shrugged. "I'm just saying. The things I could do to him."

Andy yanked her bag out of her locker. She didn't look at either woman as she said. "Good night."

Sam knew there was something wrong with her when she walked out. She wouldn't give up her bag and barely said goodbye to Jerry and Oliver. He waited until they were in the truck to ask. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She knew Sam would never do anything to hurt their family so she wasn't mad at him. "Everything's ok. Just umm...just thinking about some stuff." She finally smiled at him. "Hey! Let's take the kids out tonight."

He knew there was something wrong but also knew not to push her. "Yeah, ok."

They picked up the kids and went to a pizzeria close to the house. He watched her closely as they ate, she seemed a little better. They wore the kids out and when they got home they bathed them, read to them and they were asleep by 8:00. Sam made sure the house was locked up before joining Andy upstairs.

She was undressing when he walked in. "I like the way you think Mrs. Swarek." He slid his arms around her and kissed her neck.

She gasped and giggled as his hands caressed her stomach and his lips brushed her neck. "You're really gonna love what I have in mind next then."

He _M_mm'_d_ against her neck and whispered huskily. "_Tell me._" His hands traveled up and gently squeezed her breasts.

Andy arched against him and wiggled her butt a little. "_Sam!"_

He groaned as he sucked on her neck. "Yes sweetheart?"

She turned in his arms. "Take me to the shower and make love to me."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Anything for you." He scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom where they undressed each other and climbed into the hot stream of water. Sam pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, pressing himself against her. "So beautiful."

Andy gasped as she felt him throbbing against her. "Is this ever going to get old?"

He smiled as he bit her neck. "God I hope not." He slid himself inside her. "I love you so much Andy."

Andy whimpered as he slowly moved inside of her. "I love you too Sammy. So, so much."

They made love then finished their shower. Sam checked on the kids one last time before he joined her in bed. She curled up to him when he lay down. "I like your rookie. She's seems really nice."

He pulled her close and kissed her temple. "She is and I think she's gonna make a great cop."

She traced patterns on his chest as she said. "You meet the new T.O. yet?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, at Parade this morning. She's umm...she's _something."_ Andy scoffed. "Babe, is that what's wrong?"

He could read her like no one else. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled as he played with her hair. "You know I can read you. Something is wrong."

She wrapped her arm tightly around him. "Let's just say I don't think she and I will be friends."

He understood that. "Yeah, I can see that. Did she say something?" She nodded. "Don't let her get to you, ok?"

She kissed his chest. "As long as she stays away from you I'll be fine."

He rolled over on top of her and cupped her face. "You know you're the only woman I need and want."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, whispering against his lips. "I know where your heart belongs and I know you would never do that to us. It never crossed my mind."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good." They made love again before they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was getting coffee when he heard. "Hey Swarek!"

He cringed because he knew that voice. "Cruz. Morning." He turned to find her in his space.

She was smiling what she would probably consider seductively. "It could be." She ran her hand down his chest.

He stepped back. "Cruz! I know that you know I'm married. What's wrong with you?"

She shrugged. "A man like you could handle more than one woman."

He was rescued by Traci and Oliver. "Time for Parade!"

Sam didn't need any further instruction; he walked past her with his new friends. "Thank you."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "No problem brother."

They took their normal spot in the back while Traci joined the other rookies. Andy was already in there with Jerry and smiled when he leaned against the table beside her. Noelle came in with Frank at the same time that Cruz walked in the back standing next to Sam. Andy shifted to move and Sam put his arm up keeping her beside him.

Noelle walked back and squeezed herself between Sam and Cruz. "S'cuse me."

Cruz mumbled. "What the hell Williams?"

Noelle looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "It's Best and do we have a problem?" Marlo shook her head. "Good. Parade is starting."

Frank gave out assignments and everyone filed out. Sam went to get more coffee when Cruz approached again. "Swarek, you coming to the Penny after work?"

He caught Andy's body language change as he said. "No."

She moved a little closer. "Why not? We have a pretty good time there."

He sighed and shook his head. "I have a wife and three kids to go home to. That's why."

He was trying to handle it on his own but she just wasn't giving up. "I'm sure they wouldn't miss you for a little while. Even Shaw joins us."

He shook his head, his anger building. "You are a piece of work Cruz."

She stepped so close she had him trapped. "You have no idea."

Sam slid past her and made his way to the others. "It _wasn't _a compliment." He chuckled when he saw Jerry flirting with his rookie. "Hurry up Romeo, Nash and I have to get to work."

Jerry turned red and stuttered. "Sh...Shut up."

Sam laughed as he and Traci left. They had a busy day and even ran into Oliver and his rookie Epstein a few times. Sam was thankful he hadn't been stuck with him. He was just a little _too_ eager. Oliver had been witness to the thing with Cruz. "Hey brother! You and that wife of yours ever going to join us for drinks at the Penny?"

Sam felt a little bad because they had been inviting them out since they started. "We'd have to find a babysitter and we just don't know anyone that well yet."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "I got you covered buddy. My wife doesn't like to join us, she'd be happy to watch the kids. You know we've got three of our own so they'd have plenty of people to play with."

He liked the sound of that. "Yeah, ok. Let me talk to Andy and if she says yes maybe we could do it Friday night."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Great! Zoe will be thrilled. Of course this means you'll all have to come over for dinner first so Zoe can meet you guys."

Sam smiled. "I think we can arrange that."

He talked to Andy about dinner with the Shaw's and Friday at the Penny, she was excited about both. The Shaw girls; Izzy 13, Maggie 10, and Sophie 5, were adorable and very well mannered. The kids got along great and Zoe was exactly what Andy imagined.

Both were excited about spending some time with their new friends after work. Sam was so happy that Cruz wasn't on shift the day of. He walked up to Andy's office. "Hey beautiful!"

Jerry looked up. "I told you not to call me that at work."

Andy busted out in giggles and Sam smirked. "You'd be so lucky." He leaned over and kissed Andy's cheek. "Almost ready?"

She nodded as she signed a few things. "If you want, you can go get the kids and take them to the Shaw's. I should be finished by the time you come back."

He nodded and kissed her again. "That's why I married you, brains of the operation." He chuckled when Andy shook her head. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Jerry was finishing up too. "I'll bring her over brother."

Sam looked to Andy and she nodded. "Trading me for the fancy suits huh?"

She laughed. "He does _kinda_ grow on you after a while."

Jerry tried to look offended. "You know, you two really are perfect for each other."

They both responded at the same time with. "Thank you."

Jerry threw a pen at Sam. "Go get your kids!"

Andy scowled and shook her finger. "You could put someone's eye out like that."

Jerry busted out laughing. "Did you just go Mom on me?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Andy blush. "Shut up." She looked up at him. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

He held up his hands. "Yes ma'am."

Twenty minutes later they were done. Andy grabbed her bag and met Jerry in the lot. While they were enjoying drinks with their friends Frank told Sam about Retrain. Andy bounced a little and Frank said. "Sorry Andy. It's for unies only _but _we have drinks afterwards here to find out the winner and celebrate."

Oliver piped up. "And you have a babysitter if you want. Izzy had fun last night."

She huffed. "Thanks Ollie. _Frank_, that's not fair."

Jerry nearly choked on his drink. "Shush partner before you get us volunteered."

The entire table busted into laughter but it was Oliver that spoke. "Puh-lease brother! Everyone knows you're allergic to sweating and wearing real clothes."

More laughter and Jerry scowled. "I'm done with you clowns. Gonna visit the rookie table."

Sam clapped him on the back. "Tell Nash hello for us."

Jerry scowled again. "Shut up."

Once everyone stopped laughing Noelle said. "Frank, you should think about letting the D's join us."

Sam shook his head. "Just don't put me against my wife. Please! She can be a force."

Noelle knew she would get her way AND would make the roster too. Frank posted the memo about Retrain and the place was buzzing.

The morning of the event Marlo was looking more smug than usual. Noelle knew she'd regret the question but asked anyway. "What's got you looking like the cat that ate the canary?"

She smiled. "I'm just hoping I get pitted with Swarek. There's nothing I'd love more than a roll on the mats with him."

Noelle smiled to herself and thought _YOU'RE GETTING A SWAREK ALRIGHT BUT NOT THE ONE YOU WANT._ "You really should watch yourself Cruz." With that warning Noelle walked out.

Andy had heard the comment as she was walking in. Noelle winked at her as she passed. Cruz nodded and said as she closed her locker before walking out. "McNally, too bad the D's aren't joining us."

Andy simply nodded. Once Cruz was gone she changed into her old BDU's and one of her old t-shirts with McNally-Swarek on it. She arrived just as everyone was piling into the gym. She stood by Jerry as she watched Sam and listened to Frank.

Jerry nudged her. "I can't believe you're really doing this. Aren't you worried?"

Andy laughed and shook her head. "No." She quirked an eyebrow. "What's got the matter pretty boy? You afraid Nash won't like your face anymore if it gets a boo boo?"

His jaw dropped and his eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Un-be-liev-able! Both of you."

Andy threw her head back and laughed. "She likes you too buddy. You should just ask her out."

Frank cleared his throat. "Ok people! It's time to get this started. Sergeant Williams will call the teams. The first name will be the "victim" and the second will be the "attacker" in the suit. Your goal is to make each other tap out. Alright then, let's do this."

Andy and Jerry moved closer to the front where Oliver and Sam were. Cruz couldn't take her eyes off Sam. When it was his turn Cruz cheered and clapped for him. Andy did as well of course and he won his match.

Several matches went by before Andy was called. This was the one Noelle had been waiting for. "Next up is Detective McNally and the Officer Cruz."

Cruz stepped onto the mat as Andy moved through the little bit of crowd. When she stepped up to the mat Cruz's smile fell as she saw the name on her department issued t-shirt; McNally-Swarek in bright white letters. She looked between Sam and Andy. "Crap."

A couple of the guys started trying to help Cruz suit up. She waved them off and Andy crossed her arms. "What's the matter Cruz? I thought you wanted to roll on the mats with a Swarek?" Everyone gasped and Sam stepped towards them as her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Andy twirled the baton. "Are you afraid that _I _won't be _professional_?" Cruz still wouldn't respond as they finished suiting her up.

Frank had a feeling he knew what was going on. "Alright you two, you're the last ones of the day and Cruz you don't get to hit the streets again unless you participate." That wasn't actually true but this apparently needed to happen.

Noelle blew the whistle again and Andy started moving. Cruz finally accepted her fate and now they were stalking each other. They went blow for blow, Andy knew she was holding back so she pushed her. Cruz put up a hell of a fight but Andy won in the end. Oliver and Jerry cheered as Cruz tapped out.

Frank let them all stand around talking for a few minutes. "Alright coppers! Drinks at the Penny tonight to find out who won this amazing bottle of Scotch."

Sam and Andy had already arranged to have Izzy Shaw watch the kids so they could go. She walked out into the hall and Sam soon joined her, wrapping his arms around her. "Jesus! I forgot how hot you are like this."

She giggled and scrunched up her nose. "Like what?"

He squeezed her hips and growled in her ear. "In uniform and kicking ass." He nipped her ear. "Screw the Penny, let's go home and make another Swarek."

Andy laughed and pushed him back a little. "Easy there tiger." She kissed him quickly. "We already have a babysitter." She looked around to make sure they were alone before she kissed him hard. "Be a shame to waste it."

He was breathless when he pulled back. "You're going to be the death of me."

She smiled as she bit her lip. "Come on. Let's get changed so we can celebrate."

He squeezed her hips. "Do you _have_ to?" Looking her up and down. "You _know_ what this does to me."

She slid her hand between them and felt his growing excitement. He hissed as she said. "I do but I have your favorite dress in my locker so..."

His dimples flashed. "I repeat; death of me." He stepped back and took her hand. "Come on."

When Andy walked into the locker room Cruz was grabbing her bag. Noelle was smiling like crazy. "Hey Andy! You and Sam joining us at the Penny?"

She grabbed her shower stuff. "You bet. Izzy's watching the kids for us."

Cruz slid out as quickly as possible and Noelle laughed. "Somebody finally put her in her place. You're drinking for free tonight McNally."

Andy laughed as she waved over her shoulder and headed for the showers. Noelle was gone when she emerged but Traci was there. "Hey! How was your day?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Had a girl OD on us."

Andy gasped. "Traci! I'm so sorry." She squeezed her shoulder.

Traci gave her a weak smile. "The worst part was none of her so called friends would help us figure out what she took."

Andy shook her head. "That's awful." She started changing into the dress that she told Sam she had. It was dark purple and strapless, stopped just at her knees. "You need a drink."

Traci frowned and shook her head. "I don't think I would be very good company but thanks."

Andy smiled big. "Nonsense! Everyone is going to be there to celebrate the winner." Traci shrugged. "I know a certain suit loving detective that will be there as well." A little smile appeared. "That's what I thought. Come on rookie!"

After they finished they stepped out of the locker room. Sam knew they were the last ones in there so he pushed off the wall when he heard the door open. His breath caught when he saw her. "Damn sweetheart."

Andy twirled and smiled. "Told you it was your favorite."

Jerry and Traci rolled their eyes and mumbled. "Get a room."

Sam chuckled as he took Andy in his arms. "No need to be jealous you two."

Traci had admired their marriage. "I really hope that if I ever get married it'll be like what you two have; seven years, three kids and you _still _act like newlyweds."

They both shrugged but Sam spoke. "It's not always easy and we've had a couple of big fights but we wouldn't change _anything_ for where we are now." Andy nodded in agreement.

They finally left for the Penny. Jerry manned up and asked Traci if he could give her a ride, which she happily took. Their friends already had a table when they walked in. After a little while Frank rallied the troops so he could announce the winner. Sam was surprised to hear his name, he was sure it would've been Andy. He happily accepted the $850 bottle of scotch. The drinks flowed and everyone was having a good time.

Andy squeezed his hand. "I'll be right back." Sam nodded and kissed her cheek. He waited a few minutes before following her to the restroom. When she stepped out he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into the dark corner. Andy squealed even though she knew it was him. "Samuel Swarek!"

He chuckled as he kissed her neck. "Is it wrong that I think it's sexy when you say my name like that?"

Andy swatted him as she giggled. "You are like a teenage boy."

He growled as he slid her hand down to feel how turned on he was. "Does that feel like a teenage boy to you?"

Andy gasped as she felt how hard he was, her voice turned husky. "_We could get caught."_

He hummed as he kissed up and down her neck. "I know."

She was failing miserably at protesting, her final attempt being hissing out. "_Sam! We're cops!"_

He kissed back up to her lips. "I know." He backed her into the corner so she couldn't be seen. "I love you Andy." He tangled one hand up in her hair as the other slipped under the hem of her dress. His voice coming out husky when he felt how turned on _she w_as. "_Shit Andy_!"

She gently gripped his throbbing erection through his jeans as he slowly worked his fingers over and in her. "God Sam! You...that...shit"

He knew they could get caught at any moment so he had to speed things up a little. He worked his finger inside her as he worked his thumb over her swollen nerve bundle. It wasn't long before she was gripping him tight and panting out his name. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard. "That's it beautiful. I got you." He kissed her softly. "So so beautiful."

Andy's hips shudder as she came, gasping and kissing him like crazy. "_I love you. I love you. I love you."_

Their moment came crashing to a halt when someone cleared their throat. "Umm. This _is_ a cop bar. You might want to take that on home."

Sam looked back over his shoulder to see the stunned look on Cruz's face when s_he_ saw who it was. He had to recover quickly. "S'cuse us."

Andy had quickly righted herself as he kept her blocked with his body, moving out from in front of him she took his hand. If she was the type to rub something in a person's face she would've smiled right then.

Sam tugged on her hand and leaned in close, whispering. "I need to wash my hands." Kissing her cheek he said. "I'll be there in a minute." Andy nodded and went back to join their friends.

Cruz kept her distance after Retrain. No one could figure out how she didn't know that they were married because they really were like two newlyweds. Andy and Jerry picked up a B&E case a week later. Three houses had been hit so far; they were in and out in five minutes. It was driving the division crazy because they were always too late and couldn't seem to catch a break from anything at the scene.

Andy and Jerry were out talking to witnesses again when they heard the radio come to life. "1509 respond to a possible B&E at 239 Yonge."

Marlo had the pleasure of being with Chris that day. "Light'em up rookie." She grabbed the mic. "Copy dispatch, two blocks away." They pull up and get out. "Slow and careful Diaz."

He nodded and pulled his gun out. "Yes ma'am."

The front door was cracked, Cruz pushed it open slowly. When they entered they split up. Chris went to the left and Cruz to the right. As soon as he was out of her line of sight she heard him yell. "Police! Put your hands up."

Gunshots rang out and Cruz froze. "Diaz! Officer Diaz!" She got no answer. "This is 1509, shots fired officer down. I repeat shots fired, officer down."

Andy and Jerry were close by. Dispatch crackled. "All available units respond to backup request at 239 Yonge."

Andy grabbed the radio. "Dispatch this is Detective's Swarek and Barber we are two minutes out." She stomped the gas and Jerry hit the sirens.

Sam's voice came over the radio. "1515 is also responding."

Andy and Jerry skidded to a halt next to 1509 and jumped out. They moved quickly inside, splitting up. Jerry found Chris on the floor bleeding. "Dispatch how long on that ambulance?"

Their response was. "Two minutes." He pulled off his jacket to try and stop the bleeding.

Andy went out the back door to find Cruz on the ground with a gun in her face. "Police! Step away from the officer and put your gun down."

He laughed a cocked the gun. "You won't shoot me. Not with my gun on your officer."

Normally she wouldn't but this guy had already possibly shot Chris and now he was standing over Cruz. "I won't ask you again, put your gun down." He laughed and Andy pulled the trigger, shooting him in the hand. He fell to the ground and Cruz rolled away. Andy kicked his gun away and stood over him. "This is Detective Swarek; we need a medic out back." Seconds later two medics came running out. They bandaged up his hand then loaded him on a stretcher where Andy handcuffed him.

Sam came out and sighed when he saw she was physically ok. "Andy?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. "I'm fine. How's Diaz?"

He shrugged. "Stable so far. You and Jerry got here just in time." He noticed Cruz sitting on the ground against the garage with her knees pulled up to her chin.

Andy walked over. "You ok?"

She hadn't expected the tear filled eyes of the brazen woman as she choked out. "You saved my life. You didn't have to."

Andy practically laughed. "Not that this is really the time and place for this but what kind of person do you think I am?" Marlo shrugged. "Wow! Ok. Well, I'm _not_ the kind of cop to leave a fellow officer in danger no matter how much I dislike them. Clearly having your partner's back is not something you know anything about." She walked over to Sam and he took her hand. "Is Frank here?" He nodded. "I need to go give my statement then."

Sam walked her inside where CSU was just starting. She gave her statement after Jerry gave his and they went back to the barn. Sam came in not long after and they headed home after picking up the kids. The next week was Open City Open House and everyone was required to be there. Zoe brought the kids to the station for them.

Sam broke out in a smile when Olivia came running in. "Daddy!"

He scooped her up in a big hug. "Hey beautiful!" He kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

She had her dimples working. "Was fun daddy! Aunt Oe (Zoe) took us swimming. Big pool."

Sam chuckled at his daughter's excitement. "I'm so jealous. Did you have fun?"

She may have his dimples but she has Andy's eyes and toothy grin. She nodded excitedly. "Lots fun daddy. You and mommy come next time?" Before he could answer the boys came running over to tell him about their swimming adventure too.

He was surprised when he heard his little girl say. "Hi! I Vivia!"

Cruz had slipped through the crowd to his side. "Cute kids."

Sam stiffened, pulled Olivia closer and turned her away. "Thank you. What do you want Cruz?"

She sighed. "To say I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Ok. But you owe my wife the apology more than me."

She knew it and she mumbled. "And a thank you too."

She had seen Andy by the popcorn machine with Traci and Leo. But as soon as she started talking to him Andy made her way over. She took Olivia from Sam and put her down. "Jack. Noah. Why don't you take Liv to get some popcorn and a picture?"

The boys cheered as they took her hand and walked away. Andy turned to Cruz. "What are you doing?"

She shouldn't have been surprised by the attitude after everything. "I was hoping I could have a minute Detective." Andy nodded as Sam took her hand. She stayed quiet, waiting for whatever Cruz had to say. "I umm...I want to apologize for being...for disrespecting you and your family. I also want to thank you for the other day...for saving my life."

Andy nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok."

Marlo was smart enough to know she wouldn't be forgiven easily. "You umm...you guys have a really cute family. I'm sorry again, to both of you." With that she was gone.

Sam let out a long breath as he wrapped his arm around Andy and kissed her. "We do have a pretty amazing family."

She immediately relaxed into him and smiled. "We definitely do."

He nuzzled her cheek as they watched the kids. "I know we talked about waiting but I was thinking, hoping maybe we could have another."

Andy giggled and elbowed him. "You just like the practice."

Laughing he said. "Pretty sure you've never complained sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Come on. The kids are going to be sugared up if we leave them alone with Epstein for too long." Later that night after the kids had gone to sleep Andy said. "Let's do it."

Sam chuckled and rolled over on top of her, waggling his eyebrows. "If you insist."

She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant Sam." He poked his lip out and she laughed. "Ok. Not exactly what I meant."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. "What DID you mean then my beautiful wife?"

She shivered as his lips touched her. "I really hope this feeling never goes away." Her fingers fluttering up and down his back as his lips assaulted her neck. "Sam! Let's...umm...Oh! God!...let's make...Oh! Sam!...another baby."

He nibbled a little before mumbling. "If you insist darling."


	3. Chapter 3

After he spent a week in the hospital Frank announced at Parade that Chris was being released at the end of the week. Everyone cheered and clapped for the injured officer. All the senior officers were standing outside of the parade room talking after they were dismissed.

Frank noticed Dov hovering like he had something to say. "Need something Epstein?"

Everyone turned their attention to him as he cleared his throat and stepped closer. "Well umm...like you said this morning Chris is coming home this weekend and umm...well...umm...we...we... were...umm...going..."

Traci decided to put him out of his misery. "What man-boy here is trying to say is, we're having a Welcome Home party for Chris and well, we were hoping you all would come. You know, if you aren't busy." Both rookies looked nervous.

Frank clapped Dov on the shoulder. "I can only speak for me and Noelle but we'll be there." Noelle nodded in agreement.

Sam nodded and smiled. "Andy and I too." Jerry and Oliver said yes as well.

Dov was practically bouncing. "Thank you so much! Chris is going to be so surprised. Of course bring the kids, we have a pool."

When he walked away Traci looked at everyone. "Thank you. I think Dov will be more excited about this than Chris will be."

Frank smiled. "We're a family Nash. We always have each other's back."

The weekend brought Chris's party. He'd come home Friday afternoon and his party was the next day. He looked floored when they walked in even though everyone had visited him numerous times during his hospital stay. It was a very relaxed day and the rookies were being entertained with stories from the senior's rookie days.

The new couple was still a bit of a mystery even after three months. Traci had become a little closer with Sam and Andy than the others after she started dating Jerry. "There's one thing I've been curious about. How did you and Andy meet?"

Both busted out laughing as Jack said. "Mommy tackled Daddy."

A collective, "WHAT?" rang out and Andy nodded as she looked at Sam. "You want to tell it this time?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I like watching you blush when you tell it."

She elbowed him and shook her head. "Ok. Fine. It was my first day as a rookie. My T.O. and I had been on the streets maybe thirty minutes when there was a disturbance call in these crappy apartments. Oh! And we weren't in St. Catharines then, we were in Montreal. So anyway, we responded to the call, shots were fired as we were walking in. I wanted to wait for back up but my T.O. wouldn't because there were kids in the building. So we go up to the second floor, by the time we get in there a guy is dead and a girl is OD'ing. There was also a hooker in there that my T.O. knew. She told us what happened, gave us a description, and as other units arrived myself and another rookie were sent to clear the building. It was pretty small; I guess that's why they sent us. Anyway, I'd checked a few apartments before I got to this one door. I can hear people in there talking but they won't open up so I kick the door in."

Sam chuckled at the memory. "That was a _crappy _lock."

Andy nodded as she continued. "Of course I yell _freeze _and _put your hands up_." She nods to Sam. "He does neither and climbs out the window pulling the other guy with him. He matched the description of the shooter so I chased them, lost them for a few minutes but finally found them a few streets over in an alley. Frankly, it was stupid of me because I didn't have back up because I forgot to turn on my radio so no one knew my location. But when I found them I got them up against a fence and I was trying to handcuff them when Sam ran. I tackled him and cuffed him. He tried to tell me he was a cop but I just wouldn't listen."

Sam ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her. "Knocked me off my fee that first day, have every day since." He kissed her hand.

Even the senior officers were pretty wrapped up in the story. Noelle was smiling big. "When did you find out he was a cop too?"

Andy frowned a little this time. "I put them in the squad and my T.O. comes out. He asked where I'd been and I tell him about my arrests. I could tell he wasn't happy when he saw the guys but I didn't know why. We get them to the station and my T.O. was a good friend of his, tried to get him into a cell before anyone else saw him. Another friend of theirs came in and blew his cover."

Sam kissed her hand again. "It wasn't her fault; she was just doing her job. I was an ass to her though."

Chris spoke this time. "How long did it take for you guys to get together?"

Both of them laughed and Sam finished out the story. "Our Staff Sergeant thought it would be funny to make me her T.O. since I couldn't go back under for a while. There was an instant attraction, no doubt about that but it took about a year and a half. Mostly because she was a rookie and then because she was dating someone else."

Andy caressed his cheek. "But we finally got there and seven, almost eight years later it's still pretty damn amazing." Sam nodded in agreement. The rest of the day was spent telling more stories and eating.

Chris returned to work a month later. After a week of desk duty he got to work with Sam for the first time. Sam stood by him at the coffee station. "You ready for this?"

Chris nodded, half smiled. "Yes sir." He paused for a second. "It'll probably sound stupid to someone like you but umm...I'm excited to be back. I really love this job."

Sam frowned as he poured himself a cup. "Why would that sound stupid? And what does 'to someone like you' mean?"

Chris grimaced a little, thinking he had offended him. "Oh! Uhh! Nothing bad sir it's just...it's...well..." Sam gave him the _spit it out_ look. "Sorry sir. It's just, I don't know, you've been on the job for a few years and well..."

Sam laughed as they climbed into the cruiser. "You think it loses its excitement after a few years?" He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Trust me Diaz, it doesn't, especially not when you have kids. Every day I go out there, wonder what's going to happen and I don't just worry about myself anymore you know? I mean, she's not on the streets as much but we have three kids to worry about. I worry about us both getting home safe."

Chris nodded as he listened. "You ever think about doing anything else?"

He gave one nod. "About a year after we had Jack I got shot, took one in the shoulder, wasn't too bad but it freaked Andy out and Jack too because he didn't understand. Thought about becoming Detective but Andy talked me out of it because she knows how much I love working the streets. I'd been on the job probably 8 years by then. I took a lot of chances before I met Andy, did a lot of UC's but when I saw my son and my wife crying I knew I had to get it together. So believe me, I _remember_ what it feels like. The first Christmas present I remember getting was a toy gun, badge, and handcuffs." He chuckled. "Drove my mom and my sister _nuts."_

Chris laughed. "What about your dad?"

Sam's face went serious. "He umm...he was killed in the line of duty when I was two." He shrugged. "Maybe that's really why I became a cop, family business."

Chris hadn't expected that. "Sorry about your dad sir."

Sam shrugged it off. "Thanks. I just...I'm going to do everything I can every day to make sure it doesn't happen to my family. The most important thing you'll _ever_ learn on this job is to _always_ have your partner's back so you both get home safe."

Chris could tell he was really going to like working with Sam. "Are you and And...Detec...do you think you guys are going to have any more kids?"

Sam smiled big as he thought of his family. "Actually yes, we've been talking about it, having another baby. Being a father is the best thing I've ever done Diaz."

He sighed and shifted a little. "I umm...I've been with the same girl, woman since high school. She's been talking a lot about marriage lately."

Sam could see he was struggling. "And?"

He glanced over at his T.O. "_And _honestly I just don't think I'm ready for something like that. I love her but...but I just...I just got started on the job here and she _hates_ the city. She wants me to move back to Timmins."

This wasn't Sam's area of expertise, where was Andy when he needed her. "What do _you _want?" Chris shrugged. "I'm not saying anything against her but you have to do what's best for you. Because in the end if _you_ aren't happy your family won't be either."

Chris smiled. "Sir, how do you guys make it look so easy?"

He laughed. "Trust me brother, it is _far_ from easy with us. She's stubborn, I'm stubborn..." He shakes his head. "But somehow we just make it work."

This was food for thought, Chris loved Denise but was not ready for marriage or maybe it was he was just not ready for marriage with her. The rest of their day was pretty busy.

Six months after they moved to Toronto Jack started Kindergarten. Andy and Sam dropped Noah and Liv at daycare before taking him. Sam was surprised at how well she kept it together as they walked around his class. He got a little choked up and hoped that she didn't notice. He knew he'd take it even worse when his little girl started school.

Probably the only thing that gave Andy any comfort was that Leo Nash and Sophie Shaw were in his class. He ran off to play with them and never looked back. Sam pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "Come on sweetheart, he's going to be fine."

She slid her arm around him and squeezed. "Yeah, I know. Are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her question and she scoffed. "I saw you getting all glassy eyed."

He laughed and picked her up with one arm and carried her out. "You're lucky we have to be at work in thirty minutes." She laughed as they walked back out to the truck.

It was time to cut the rookies loose and he couldn't be prouder of them. After he cut the ties they picked the kids up at daycare and took them to the Shaw's, both wanting to see Jack and ask how his first day went.

He was in the front yard with the others when they pulled up. "Mommy! Daddy!" He ran towards them, wrapping himself around Andy's legs because Sam was carrying Olivia.

Andy picked him up and hugged him tight. "Hey buddy! How was school?"

He flashed his daddy's dimples and excitedly told both of them about his day. "It was fun! I made a picture of our family."

Sam smiled; his oldest definitely loved to draw. "I bet it's cool."

He wiggled lose from Andy and ran inside, seconds later he comes back out waving a piece of paper. "See?"

Sam passed Olivia to Andy and picked Jack up. The picture was of the five of them, Sam was dressed in his uniform and Andy had a badge on her hip. "Jack, this is really good."

He smiled and hugged his dad. "Can we put it up when we get home?"

Andy nodded. "Absolutely buddy. Daddy and I are going to have a drink with people from work and then we'll take you guys home."

They went inside to talk to Zoe. She smiled as they walked in. "Big night for the rookies."

Sam smiled and nodded. "You should come join us. Izzy's great with the kids. The younger ones will go to sleep pretty quickly."

Andy was practically bouncing. "Not only would we love to have you, I know Ollie would love for you to be there too."

Zoe finally gave in. "Ok. Will you guys help Izzy get the kids ready for dinner while I get ready?"

Both happily said yes and went to work in the kitchen. By the time Zoe came back in the kids were around the table quietly eating. Sam slipped Izzy $20 while Zoe was getting changed. "Thanks Uncle Sammy."

He hugged her. "Thank _you_ for helping out."

Zoe finally reappeared and they left after hugging the kids. When they walked into the Penny Zoe tried to stay hidden behind them as best she could, hoping to surprise Oliver.

He saw them walking through the crowd. "Sammy! Andy! Bout time you guys got here."

Sam clapped him on the back. "Went to see the kids for a minute and picked up a little surprise for you."

His eyebrows shot up. "For me? What? Why?"

Andy stepped aside so he could see Zoe. "We thought you might want some company."

His face lit up as he saw his wife. "Oh! My god! Zo!" He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Hey! Wow!"

She smiled as she lightly smacked his cheek. "Hey! You really ok with me being here?"

He nodded and hugged her tight. "Absolutely!" Sam hadn't seen him smile like that in a while. Oliver pulled out a chair. "Here, have a seat."

Sam pulled out a chair for Andy. "Ollie and I are going to go get the drinks."

Oliver elbowed him when they got to the bar. "How the hell did you get her to come here?"

Sam shrugged. "Mostly it was Andy."

He looked back at their wives and smile. "Thank you."

They grabbed the drinks and took them to the table. Soon they had to pull another table over to accommodate everyone. When they got home that night after Andy and Sam left Zoe admitted to Oliver that she had a great time and would like to go again. Three months after the rookies were cut loose Sam was permanently partnered with Chris, Traci moved to the detective's rotation, and Andy found out she was pregnant.

She'd always been creative about how she told him and now would be no different. With Jack it was a onesie with _Daddy's Little Rookie, _Noah was a Certificate of Promotion to being a father of two, Olivia was a ticket charging him with diaper duty for a third time and now a t-shirt with _Daddy's Last Rookie_. She wrapped it and put it on the table in his spot while he was helping the kids wash up for dinner.

She knew he wouldn't see it until they all sat down and it was driving her nuts. He helped get the kids settled and moved to his chair, seeing the box he picked it up. "What's this babe?"

The kids yelled. "Daddy has a present!"

Both laughed and Andy nodded for him to go ahead and open it. When he saw the shirt he broke out in a huge grin. "Really?" Andy nodded as he rounded the table and took her in his arms, kissing her hard.

All the kids yelled. "Eww!"

Andy busted out in a fit of giggles. "Are you happy?"

He held her tight. "Very sweetheart. Very. Are you?"

She flashed him a big toothy grin and nodded. "Ridiculously." They kissed again and Sam pulled out her chair. He took his seat and they told the kids. They cheered again and the Swarek family had a little celebration over dinner. The next morning they told their friends about their new addition.

Jerry and Andy are working late a few days later when he blurts out. "I'm gonna ask Traci to marry me."

Andy's head snapped up and her jaw dropped. "What?"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah. Do umm...do you think it's a bad idea?"

Andy smiled and shook her head. "Are you kidding? No way! You guys are great together and Leo loves you."

Jerry smiled at the thought of Leo, they had really bonded over the last nine months. "He's a great kid. I...I love him and you know...his dad is never around and I'd like to be that for him."

She knew he'd be great at it. "When are you going to ask her? Can Sam and I help with anything? We could watch Leo."

"Thanks Andy." He smiled. "That'd be great. I was going to take her out to dinner this weekend, Saturday night."

She clapped and bounced in her seat. "Great! Sleepover at the Swarek house."

Andy told Sam that night at dinner and he was equally happy to help. The weekend came and it was time for the big moment. Jerry had been a big ball of nerves all week and Traci couldn't figure out what was going on. Andy and Sam tried to keep him calm. He showed up at Sam and Andy's an hour before he was supposed to pick her up.

He knocked a little harder than he meant to. Andy was surprised to see her partner. "Jerry? Everything ok?"

He shrugged. "Yes. No. I don't know."

Andy pulled him inside. "Sam! Jerry's here."

Sam came from the kitchen with a beer in hand. "Hey buddy! What's going on?"

He sighed and pointed at the bottle. "You got another one of those?"

Andy nodded and motioned towards the kitchen. The kids were upstairs playing so it was just them for the moment. She pushed Jerry to a chair while Sam broke out the good stuff, the bottle of scotch he won at Retrain. Jerry smiled weakly as Sam poured a glass and slid it to him.

He swished it around and took a long drink before he let out a heavy breath. "I'm nervous."

Andy and Sam joined him at the table. Sam took a drink of his beer and nodded. "Of course you are and that's natural."

Andy nodded towards Sam. "Mr. Cool over here was a wreck the day he asked me."

Sam scowled and mumbled. "I was not a wreck." Andy raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok fine! I was a wreck but you weren't exactly taking it easy on me."

Andy laughed because she had been giving him hell that week. She took his hand before she turned back to Jerry. "But it was the most romantic proposal I have ever heard."

Sam squeezed her hand. "What are you worried about brother?"

He shrugged and took another drink. "Screwing it up, saying the wrong thing."

Andy shook her head. "No way Jer! You'll do fine. You know Traci doesn't do fancy, she likes honest, simple. I promise you'll do fine."

Jerry finally calmed down after they talked for little bit and he left to get Traci and Leo. A half hour later he and Traci were saying bye to Leo as they left for the night. Jerry did exactly what Andy said, he went with simple and honest.

They were waiting on dessert when Jerry took her hand. Traci smiled and squeezed his. "I love you Trac."

She blushed a little and said. "I love you too."

At that moment he couldn't figure out why he had been so nervous. "After my divorce I honestly wasn't sure I'd fall in love again much less even think about marriage again." Her jaw dropped and she squeezed his hand harder. "I love you and I love Leo." He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Traci Nash, will you marry me?"

It took a few seconds of fighting the tears and nerves but she finally managed to squeak out. "Yes!"

He let out a shaky laugh as he slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing it after it was in place. "I really do Trac, I love you and you just made me the happiest man on Earth." He pulled her in close and kissed her passionately. Jerry sent text Andy and Oliver to let them know that Traci said yes and then he took her home. They picked Leo up the next afternoon and told him. Traci hadn't seen him that excited in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy knew that Sam didn't like her going out alone with all of the kids and being due any day but she needed some things from the store _and_ needed to get Sam a Father's Day present. Jack helped Liv into the shopping cart before he climbed in with Noah. It was a triple seater and they all strapped themselves in. Andy smiled and made a mental note to get them a prize. They slowly moved through the store, Andy trying to remember everything she needed. She stopped to grab a pack of socks for Sam and when she turned back around Noah was holding a _Super Dad_ t-shirt.

He flashed his Swarek dimples. "For Daddy."

Andy couldn't help but smile and nod. "He'll love it. You can all pick something out for him. Father's Day is this weekend." All the kids clapped and Andy giggled. She finished shopping and the kids had picked out a few other things; a #1 Dad travel coffee mug and a tub of Pistachio ice cream. Andy had already picked out a present but wouldn't order it until their new addition arrived.

She got the kids settled at the dining room table with their art stuff so they could make Sam cards. She went to the kitchen to start dinner. When she walked back into the dining room to check on the kids she found Noah lifting his paint covered hands off Sam's Father's Day shirt. "_Noah!_' Slightly whiney.

He looked up into the eyes of his unhappy mother and his lip started quivering. "Sorry mommy."

Then it hit her, what an awesome idea. "No! No!" She walked over and put her arm around him, kissing the top of his head. "It's a perfect idea. Would it be ok if Liv and Jack did it too?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

She helped Liv put her hand prints on it then Jack did his. Then she helped write their names and ages. She also added the new addition's name and left room for the handprints.

When he walked in he could tell she'd been out with the kids. All three attached themselves to his legs the moment the door closed. He couldn't help but laugh and pick each one up for a hug and a kiss. He picked Jack up and moved him around so he was riding piggy back then picked up Liv and Noah, carrying them in his arms to the kitchen.

Andy busted into a fit of giggles when she saw them but she walked over and wrapped her arms around her family. "You guys are silly."

Noah flashed a smile. "But we're your favorite silly."

Andy shook her head and Sam laughed. "Noah, you are too much like your daddy."

Sam put the kids down. "You guys go wash your hands, smells like dinner is almost ready." They ran off to the bathroom cheering and Sam took her in his arms. "You Mrs. Swarek have been very bad."

She tried the doe-eyed look when she said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smacked her lightly on the butt and whispered in her ear. "You know I don't like it when you go out alone with the kids. What if something had happened?"

She did feel a little bad. "I'm sorry babe. I really needed some things for dinner and the kids wanted to get you a Father's Day present."

Sam shook his head. "I could've picked up whatever you needed and brought it home on my lunch. And as far as Father's Day goes, I've got everything I need; an amazingly beautiful family."

She blushed as he ran his hand across her stomach. "Smooth talker."

His dimples made an appearance. "Promise you won't do it again. You're too close to your due date and I just...I couldn't live with something happening to any of you if you went into labor while you were driving. Ok?"

Now she felt really bad. "I'm sorry Sam." She kissed him softly. "I promise I won't do it again."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you. I love you."

The kids stormed back in as Andy said. "I love you too."

Father's Day came quickly and Andy decided to help the kids make him breakfast. Sam knew the moment she slid out of bed but didn't say anything. He knew what she was doing so he laid back and thought about his family and how great their life in Toronto was.

He was broken out of his thoughts when heard a crash followed by surprised scream from all of them. His heart rate slowed down until he heard the kids scream and it was followed by Jack thundering up the stairs screaming. "Daddy! Daddy!"

He bolted out of bed and met him in the doorway. "What's wrong?" He was answered with a scream of pain from Andy.

Jack was crying. "Daddy help mommy!"

Sam skidded to a halt when he found Andy sitting on the floor holding her stomach. Bile rose up in his throat as he dropped down beside her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Andy breathed through the contraction and said. "It's time."

He broke out in a ridiculous grin. "Ok." He kissed her cheek. "Everything is going to be ok." He turned to the kids who each had a death grip on him. "It's time to meet your new sister." All three kids cheered. "Jack, will you go get Daddy's cell phone please? It's by the bed."

He came back quickly and Sam called Traci and Jerry as he sent the kids to change clothes. He was so thankful that they only lived minutes away. He felt horrible about making Andy wait but he needed help with the kids. Less than 10 minutes later their friends were letting themselves into the house. Traci sent Sam off with Andy and promised to be right behind them. Late that evening Sam and Andy added Madison Grace Swarek to the family.

They were having dinner with Jerry and Traci a couple of weeks later when the subject of their wedding came up. "So we've been thinking about having the wedding in September. It should be nice enough to have it outside."

Andy remembered her wedding. "We had ours outside too. Thankfully it didn't rain."

Jerry squeezed Traci's hand. "We should have an alternative in case of bad weather." Traci nodded. "So Andy, this is probably going to be...I don't know...considered unconventional but umm...I was umm...I was wondering if you'd be my best man, well woman?"

Andy was very surprised; usually that roll was reserved for a guy friend. "Wow! I...I don't even know what to say."

Traci smiled and looked to Sam. "Well, I want to ask Sam to stand up with me too."

Sam smirked and pointed a finger at her. "There is no way in hell you're putting a dress on me Nash."

Everyone busted out laughing and she said. "Wouldn't dream of trying but I am serious."

Sam and Andy looked at each other and smiled. "We'd be honored to."

Jerry smiled. "Great! We were also hoping maybe Livi could be a flower girl. We asked Oliver if Sophie could be one too."

Sam nodded and said. "That'd be great. Sure."

September was four months away; luckily it was going to be a small wedding, not much planning. Traci went with a black and white wedding. Andy and Noelle helped with all of the plans and things were coming together nicely. They ended up having the wedding in Sam and Andy's backyard, it was the perfect size. The rookies even volunteered to help watch the kids that weren't in the wedding. Sam and Andy thought of their big day as they walked down the aisle to stand up for their friends.

Since they were going for unconventional, Traci and Jerry walked down the aisle together. Her father wasn't around anymore and Jerry wanted to be the one to escort her. Sam and Andy were first, then Oliver and Zoe, next Noelle and Frank. Then came the kids; Leo as the ring bearer with Sophie and Livi as Flower Girls. They were so cute scattering flower pedals.

The music started and Jerry turned to her, lightly squeezing her hand. "You look amazing Traci. I love you so much."

She blushed a little and lightly punched him in the chest. "Do _not_ make me cry and mess up my makeup Barber."

He smiled big and hooked her arm around his. "Let's go gorgeous. It's time to make you and that awesome little boy of ours a Barber."

Traci cried the night Jerry told her he wanted to adopt Leo. His father was never around and Leo loved Jerry so she was ecstatic. She squeezed his arm. "Lead the way."

They walked down the aisle and said their own vows, each getting choked up. When they were pronounced husband and wife they walked back down the aisle with Leo between them. He was smiling as much as they were. Dinner was excellent and the dancing was even better. Jerry whisked Traci away for a week long honeymoon in Puerto Rico and Leo stayed with the Swarek's.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I know there's a HUGE time jump but I hope you like it. It hit me in the middle of the night and I couldn't let go.**_

_**15 years later**_

Sam paced outside the bathroom as he watched Andy help Liv with her makeup. Andy giggled as she caught his form passing for the tenth time. "Babe, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

He grumbled but didn't stop pacing until Liv turned around, a slightly worried look on her face. "Daddy?" Sam froze and looked at his beautiful daughter. "Do I look ok?"

He smiled and walked in the bathroom. "No sweetie. You will never just look _ok_. You are a beautiful woman, just like your mother."

She smiled, flashing dimples just like his. "I love you Daddy." She hugged him tight.

Sam held her close as he looked at Andy. "I love you too sweetie. You, your mom, and your brothers and sister, more than anything."

Andy's eyes filled with tears as she watched her amazing husband finally accept that his little girl was growing up. "Let's finish you up sweetie, Markus will be here soon."

Sam kissed the top of his daughter's head and walked out. When he walked back downstairs Jack and Noah were digging around in a hall closet. "Boys, what are you doing?"

Zack looked over his shoulder, dimples flaring. "Looking for our hockey sticks."

He shook his head. "Why?"

Noah yelled and pumped his fist. "Yes!" He emerged with their sticks and looked at his dad. "Dad! Some guy is coming to take Liv out on a _date."_

Sam held back a chuckle as he bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm aware but that _still_ doesn't explain _why_ you two are looking for your hockey sticks."

Jack stood up straighter. "We're gonna scare the crap out of him so he behaves with our sister."

Sam couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. "First of all, it's Markus Best; you guys grew up with him. And second, I'm pretty sure he got a stern talking to by his mom _and_ dad. Would you want to cross Uncle Frank or Aunt Noelle?" Both boys cringed and shook their heads. "Exactly." He shook his head. "Why don't you guys go tell her how pretty she looks? She's really nervous."

They nodded and headed upstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find his youngest sitting at the breakfast bar frowning. "Hey beautiful! What're you doing in here?"

She looked up at him with her mother's doe-eyes and shrugged. "I don't know."

He sat down beside her and nudged her. "You forget your dad's a copper. I read people for a living."

She frowned as she put her head down. "Am I pretty like Liv?"

Sam was surprised by her question. "You're gorgeous sweetie. Just like your sister and your mother." He put his arm around her. "What's going on?"

When she looked up again she was teary-eyed. "There's a boy." Sam groaned inwardly _of course there is._ "I like him but he's always being mea n to me."

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Sweetie, daddy's about to reveal a secret about boys." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "We're kind of stupid sometimes when it comes to girls." He could feel Andy in the doorway. "Especially if we like them."

She looked at him funny. "But that doesn't make sense."

He laughed and hugged her tight. "No it doesn't and unfortunately we don't get any easier to figure out."

She giggled a little. "What do I do Daddy?"

He looked up at Andy. "I don't know sweetie. Maybe ignore him, it'll drive him crazy."

She hugged him tight. "Thanks Daddy!" She ran out of the room as Andy walked over.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her hair. "Why do they have to grow up?"

She laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't know babe. But you did good with the advice. I know it was hard."

He nodded into her shoulder. "I just can't believe how quick they're growing, especially the girls. Jack's in university and he's talking about the academy when he graduates. Noah will graduate soon and be in university."

She cut him off with a kiss. "We'll still have the girls for a little longer."

He gripped her hips and pulled her tight to him. "I love you so much beautiful." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You've given me such an amazing family."

Andy caressed his cheek. "Sammy, I love you too. I couldn't have made this family without you, you know?"

They kissed and held each other until their doorbell rang. He stood up and groaned. "Let's get this over with."

Andy laughed and took his hand. "Come on you big baby." She led him to the living room where she found Noah and Jack standing in the doorway with their hockey sticks. "Noah and Jackson Swarek!" They cringed a little but didn't move. "I expect the doorway to be clear by the time I get there."

Liv was their little sister but they weren't about to get in trouble with their mom. Sam chuckled as he walked up. "Alright knuckleheads, get out of the way."

Markus Best was standing at the door looking really nervous, attempting a smile when Andy and Sam walked up. "Mr. and Mrs. Swarek." He nodded.

Sam shook his head, he really felt bad for the kid. "Good to see you Markus. How's school?"

He half smiled. "It's great sir, all A's and I made the varsity basketball team."

Sam was well aware of his skills. He'd seen him play many times and to make the team as a Freshman was a big deal. "That's great buddy. Where's your mom?"

He smiled and nodded towards the street. "She's in the car with Kayla (Best) and Christian (Diaz). She's taking them to see Monster's University and said it was ok if Madison wants to come." He smiled as he saw her bouncing up and down next to Andy and Liv.

Sam looked back at Andy and she nodded. "Tell her thank you." He pulled out his wallet and gave both girls money as they hugged him. "Have fun."

Mark held his hand out to Sam. "Thank you sir, for letting her go with me." He looked to Andy too. "Thank you ma'am."

Sam shook his hand and smiled. "You're a good young man and I know your mom and dad would kill you if you misbehaved." The Best/Williams dimples popped as he nodded. "Get out of here. Have fun."

The girls had already walked to the car. He smiled and waved as he ran to catch up. Sam pulled Andy close and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they waved at Noelle and the kids. "She's going to be fine."

He squeezed her. "I know."


End file.
